Do Ya, Do Ya, Do Ya Love Me? (Prequel)
by masterpieceMCFLY
Summary: This is a prequel of my story "Danny Jones' Love Story". Which is based on how Emma met McFLY and started dating Danny.
1. Chapter 1

I was reading my story and thought... Should I write a story to describe how Emma met Dougie and Danny and all of them? I got these ideas in my head and had to write them down.

So this is a prequel of my Danny Jones' Love Story, still I don't know what title can I give this story. Suggestions?

Anyway Here's the first chapthe. I hope you all like it.

* * *

I opened my eyes when sunlight hit me right in the eyes. I knew that only happened when it was quite late. So wanted it or not I had to wake up.

I rolled over to watch my clock and indeed, it was almost 4:00 p.m. I sighed and sat up. I stretched and went to the bathroom.

I was only in my boxers and it was a bit cold, so when I went back to my room I put on a white T-shirt and some flip-flops that were close to my bed, and then went downstairs, I was very hungry. I was still very sleepy and my blonde hair was a complete mess. I hadn't washed it for like five days, but that wasn't unusual for me.

"You woke up at last." Tom said to me when he saw me. "I thought you had died."

"I might be a zombie then." I mumbled.

I went straight to the fridge, grabbed the orange juice and the milk, and then went to grab my favourite cereal and put it on a big bowl. My stomach was grumbling a lot.

"You should get ready you know." Tom said, sitting next to me, eating his lunch.

"Why?" I asked confused. "What do we have to do today?"

"The party Danny got invited." Tom said, in an obvious tone.

"I don't want to go." I said like if I was five-year-old-boy.

"We all promised Danny we are going."

"Ugh." I said. "Can I say I got sick?"

"Uhm, nope."

"Where's Danny anyway?" I asked when I noticed how quiet the house was.

"With Brittany." Tom said. "Apparently the party is from Brittany's best friend."

"At what time is the party?"

"At 7:00." Tom said finishing his lunch. "But we will be there around 8:00 or 8:30."

"Okay." I said drinking some of my juice.

"So take a shower, because you urgently need it, brush your teeth, your hair, get dressed quite elegant and use deodorant and some perfume." Tom said putting his dirty dishes in the sink.

"Okay mum." I said rolling my eyes. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, hurry up because we won't wait for you."

"Ugh, what a pity would that be." I said sarcastically. "Anything else mother?"

"No, I don't think so. But if I think of anything else I'll let you know." Tom said smirking and went upstairs.

I just rolled my eyes and finished the rest of my cereal in silence. I really didn't want to go, I was going to just waste a few hours of my life being somewhere I didn't want to be, doing something I didn't want to do. It was probably just a silly party of silly teenage girls. Nothing exciting about that, and if it were, well it wasn't going to be the last party of my life, so what if I missed it?

Nevertheless I slowly stood up, leaving my dirty bowl right there, next to the milk and orange juice, I didn't bother to put it back in the fridge, and went upstairs.

I headed to the bathroom and didn't bother to lock it. Then I undressed and took a long, nice, hot, shower. When I was done I dried my body and put a towel around my waist, on my way to my bedroom I crossed paths with Harry, whom I hadn't seen all day.

"About time for you to shower, you were starting to stink, you know?" Harry said chuckling.

"Yeah I know." I said nodding. "I wouldn't have showered if I didn't have to go to this party."

"Believe me, I know that." He said shaking his head.

Then we both continued going where we were going before our little talk. I closed the door of my room and started to dressed myself. I put on some normal jeans and a nice, elegant shirt, bloody Tom saying I had to be elegant. I also put on some sneakers.

When I was done with everything, including my hair, it was almost 6:30 p.m. I went downstairs to make myself a sandwich and found Danna, Tom's girlfriend, talking on the phone in our living room.

I just waved at her and went to make my sandwich. I took out the cheese, some ham, lettuce, and other kind of cheese, and the bread. I toasted two slices and then prepared my sandwich. I ate it quite quickly and drank some coca-cola, I was still hungry so I made myself another one but bigger.

Finally it was 8:10. And Danny finally came with Brittany, his girlfriend. When we were all ready we got into Brittany's car, which was big enough for all of us. Danny drove while Brittany was in the passenger seat, giving him instructions of where the house was. Tom was behind Danny, Harry was behind Brittany and Danna was in between them. I was all alone in the last seat line. But that didn't bother me.

What bother me was being made to go to this party. I should be allowed to make my own decisions but I guess I don't.


	2. Chapter 2

We finally made it to this girl house where the party was taking place. Her name was something like Audrey or Adrianna, or Astrid. I don't know, something like that. Like if I care, right?

We got out of the car, I was the last one, since I had to wait for either Tom or Harry to get out and let me get out too.

Tom was holding Danna's hand and Danny had his arm around Brittany's shoulders. So that left Harry and I. The ones that didn't have girlfriends.

The house was pretty huge. It was like a mansion. And still it was so crowded when we got inside.

About ninety-six or so of the people were already pretty drunk. Damn. What had happened to youth?

Lots of people were in the backyard, where this big pool was. Lots of people were jumping in and running all around. It was crazy.

When I turned around I noticed Danny and Brittany were already gone and Tom and Danna were heading to the dance floor, which was very close to the pool. Well actually everyone was dancing everywhere.

Harry just looked at me, like asking what were we supposed to do now. Like if I knew what to do. After walking in this kind of jungle, because these people can't be referred as people, the term that applied best was animals in my opinion, anyway, Harry and I grabbed some beers and just stood there quite awkwardly.

"I didn't want to come." I said.

"I know." Harry said. "This is crazy, right?"

An hour passed and Harry and I had drank another beer each. We had found some nice place outside, not so close to the pool.

We stood up to go for another beer when this pretty-looking girl approached us. If it weren't for her red hair we wouldn't have noticed her coming our way.

"Excuse me." She said looking at Harry. "Would you like to dance?"

Harry looked at me and then back to this girl and smiled at her. "Of course." Harry said taking her hand and walking away from me, he turned around and winked at me.

I just rolled my eyes at him and went inside the house by myself. When I put a foot inside the living room, I looked at this group of girls, nothing out of the extraordinary, so I looked away from them and gave a few more steps. But something made me look back at them. Like if my brain had processed information quite late.

All of the girls were wearing short dresses and heels and some were wearing some nice skirts. But one of them was wearing jeans like myself and a normal blouse, I looked down at her feet and she wasn't wearing heels like the others, but she was as tall as them.

I looked more closely at her and her hair wasn't done, it was straightened or curled, it was just natural. Her face had no make up at all, but she was beautiful that way. She didn't need make up or get dressed up.

I stood right there, staring at her. Her beautiful chocolate brown hair was almost down to her butt. Her eyes were shining even more than the earring she was wearing. I couldn't tell what colour they were from where I was standing, but I was totally lost in them.

She started laughing at something some of the other girls said, oblivious to my stares. I was totally captivated by her, I couldn't look away, she was gorgeous.

I never believed in love at first sight until now. It may sound corny or like a cliché but I think I had fallen in love with this stranger girl.

Soon, the group of girl, there where about ten of them, left and went outside, I just kept standing there like a fool.

I somehow managed to find a couch and sat on it and once there I kept staring blankly at some random spot. Some people were in the same room as I was but none even noticed my presence.

"Excuse me?" I didn't hear it, so I didn't move. "Excuse me?" I heard vaguely someone say when that someone repeated it.

"Yeah?" I mumbled not bothering to look up.

"Do you mind if I sit?" A female voice said. "You seem like you could use some company."

I looked up and almost choked. It was HER. The girl from earlier was now talking to me. I felt like I couldn't find my voice so I just nodded.

She flashed me a smile and sat next to me. I felt like dying right there. Her eyes, that now I could see clearly, her green eyes were shining like emeralds. They were beautiful, the most beautiful actually.

"I'm Emma." She said extending her hand, her smile never left her lips.

"I am Do… Dougie" I managed to say.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled again. "So, why are you all alone here?"

"Uhm well, two of my friends have girlfriends so they are with them." She nodded knowingly. "And my other friend, well he's dancing with a redhead."

"We're the same then, All my friends have boyfriends." She said. "But are you having a good time so far?"

"Well, now that you joined me, yeah." I said.

I totally blushed when I realized what I had said, she just smiled at me.

"So, tell me about you, do you go to school?" I asked trying to forget what I had said.

"Yeah, I moved here a year ago with my cousin." She said. "I go to the school that is right in the corner."

"Oh that's cool, in what year are you?"

"Last." She said excitedly. " Finally." She looked at me. "So do you do any sport?"

"No." I said. "Not really, what about you?"

"I love sports." She smiled more excited. "I have played almost every sport."

"Really?" I asked surprised. "What is your favourite?"

"Football of course."

"I like watching football." I said.

I noticed then she had her arms around her. So I took off my jacket and offered it to her.

"No, thank you, I'm fine." She said.

"I insist." I said.

"Okay." She said giving in. "Thank you."

She took it from my hand and put it on.

"Thanks a lot." She repeated it.

"No problem." I said smiling at her.

Two or so hours had passed and we kept talking about everything that came to our minds, I was really enjoying being with her, we even exchanged phone numbers.

"Dougie!" I heard a familiar voice said. "I finally found you!"

"What do you need?" I asked Danny, who had a drunk Brittany next to him.

"We are leaving." Danny said shooting a glance to Brittany. I understood it was for her that we were leaving.

"EMMA!" Brittany screamed throwing her arms around the brunette next to me.

"Hi Brit!" Emma said. "Good to see you."

"Where were you?" Brittany said. "I thought you hadn't come."

"I came late." Emma simply said, trying to break from Brittany's embrace,

"Brittany, darling." Danny said trying to make her let go of Emma. "You have to let her breath."

Brittany let go of Emma and giggled at Danny. Emma and I just looked at each other.

Tom, Danna and Harry came then.

"We're all her now." Danny said a bit frustrated. "We can leave at last."

Tom, Danna and Harry nodded and turned to leave, followed by Danny and Brittany.

"It was a pleasure to meet you." I said standing up.

"The pleasure is mine." She said, taking the jacket off.

"No, keep it." I said smiling.

"I can't do that."

"If you keep it, then I'll have an excuse to see you again." I said smiling.

She thought about it and smiled back at me and put the jacket on again. "Okay, I'll look forward to it."

"See you then." I said

"See you." She said nodding.

I tuned around with the biggest smile ever. I couldn't believe my luck.


End file.
